Shingled magnetic recording (SMR) employs a shingled write process that overlaps sequentially writable, consecutive data tracks on the disk surface like shingles on a roof, thus increasing cell density. Due to the design of SMR, random writes and in-place data updates are not possible in SMR disks because a write to a track may overwrite and destroy data on tracks that it overlaps.